Playing Golf
by CluelessKelly
Summary: When the Gordon’s and the Mcguire’s go mini golfing together, will Lizzie and Gordo become better friends? Or more than friends? A one-shot L/G fic.


****

Playing Golf

Rating: PG for a few slips of the keyboard and un-childrenlike themes

Summary: When the Gordon's and the Mcguire's go mini golfing together, will Lizzie and Gordo become better friends? Or more than friends? A one-shot L/G fic.

Pairings: L/G

Disclaimer: I actually don't know who this belongs to, but it certainly doesn't belong to me!

"Hey, loser, come on, we'll be late, hurry up" Lizzie yelled through the door of her younger brother's bedroom and sighed. 

Matt came out, smirking at Lizzie.

"Someone's looking forward to seeing their boyfriend" Matt raised his eyebrows at Lizzy, and walked off, before Lizzie could pull herself together enough to kill him. She sighed again, and followed him outside to the car. 

"Dad, please put on the radio"

"_Dad please put on the radio" _(A.N this is Matt mimicking Lizzie)

"Shutup, twerp, mind your own business" Lizzie said, already annoyed at Matt for beginning to ruin her day.

"Oh but daddy, I wanna listen to the other music, not Lizzie's stupid radio"

Matt whined, poking his tongue out at Lizzie.

"Would the two of you stop that please, would you try to at least get to the mini golf center, and play at least one game with the Gordon's before you kill each other"

Mrs Mguire was on a short fuse, and was already snapping at Lizzy. Mr Mguire sighed, and reached over and turned on the radio.

"Thanks dad"

__

"Thanks dad"

Lizzie ignored Matt and proceeded to sing as loud as she could, right in Matt's ear, for the rest of the car drive.

****************************************************************************************

The minute the car stopped, Lizzie unbuckled her belt and jumped out. The Gordon's were waiting for them on the steps of the Mini Golf center.

"Partners, Liz?"

"Sure, anything to get away from that idiot" Lizzie said, pointing at Matt.

Gordo laughed, and smiled at Lizzie. Lizzie felt her heart jump, and when Gordo grabbed her hand and pulled her over to get a golf club, shivers went up and down her arm. They grabbed a whole box of balls, and walked over to where everyone else was standing. 

"Me and Lizzie are going on the easy course, ok?"

"Lizzie and I, David, and yes you and Lizzie can go on the easy course, just be careful not to get lost". Mrs Gordon smiled at Lizzie and Gordo, and they rushed off to the first hole.

The rest of them walked over to the other course, and started playing.

****************************************************************************************

Gordo and Lizzie weren't having much luck on the second hole, and were spending more of their time laughing, then actually playing. It was Lizzie's turn to hit, and she was having a bit of trouble getting the ball farther than two centimetres away from her. Gordo came up behind her, and put his arms around her, and his hands on top of hers, which were on the golf club.

"Here, you swing it like this Lizzie" he said, smiling at her. Lizzie, who was having trouble collecting herself, as shivers ran up and down her arms where Gordo's hands were on top of hers. 

She turned around to smile back at him, and noticed how close they were, and how bright his eyes were, and how soft his lips looked. She turned around in Gordo's arms, and began inching her head closer to his, noticing that he was doing the same thing…'CRASH'.

Lizzie and Gordo jumped apart, and turned around. As Lizzie had turned around, her leg had knocked the box of balls, and when she had brushed past it, as she was moving closer to Gordo, she had flipped it over, sending the balls flying everywhere. Both of them bent down to pick them up, glad to have something to do other than stand around and blush. 

****************************************************************************************

"Oh god"

"Crap"

"Shit, the cars been stolen"

"Watch your language young man" 

Upon arriving at the car park, they had discovered that the Gordon's car had been stolen. Mrs Mguire, always good in a bad situation, came up with a solution.

"We'll just have to leave two people behind, our car can fit everyone but two"

"Oh me and…Lizzie and I will stay here" said Gordo, glancing at Lizzie. Lizzie nodded quickly, going along with what Gordo was planning. Besides, it would be a good way to sort out what had happened back there on the golf course.

"No, no I don't think that's such a good idea" Mrs Gordon was quick to protest.

"Oh, I don't think there's any harm in them staying behind, darling" said Mr Gordon, winking at Gordo.

"Hey, look mum, its snowing!" Matt pointed at the sky, where flakes of snow where coming down.

"Come on, Matt, we're going NOW not later. You can admire the snow at home."

"Coming, coming. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Matt raised his eyebrows at Lizzie and Gordo, and ran off before Lizzie could kill him.

****************************************************************************************

Lizzie sighed. The uncomfortable silence between her and Gordo was beginning to get annoying. Then Lizzie got an idea, a nasty idea, but still one that would break the silence and uncomfortableness between them. "Hey, Gordo, I'm going to the bathroom, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, be back soon Lizz".

Instead of going to the bathroom, though, Lizzie crept behind Gordo, rolled up a ball of snow, and threw at the back of his head.

"Heeeey, Lizzie" Gordo turned around, and jumped off the park bench, running straight at Lizzie. Lizzie, who was laughing too hard to move anywhere, put her hands up over her face, but this really didn't work. Gordo jumped on top of her, and smushed a snowball right into her face. Lizzie rolled him over, and over, and over, and they rolled down the hill, Gordo landing on top of Lizzie again. They both panted, out of breath from laughing to much.

"Hey, Lizzie, you've got some snow on your eyelashes." Gordo reached down and brushed the snow off her eyelashes, noticing how close they were, and how beautiful Lizzie looked right then. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly on to hers. Lizzie, caught by surprise, didn't do anything at first. But then she wrapped her arms round his neck, and kissed him back. 

"Beep, beep" Gordo jumped up at the sound of a horn tooting, and offered Lizzie a hand.

"Come on, we'd better go," Lizzie said.

"Wait, Lizzie, there's something I want to do before we get into the car."

And Gordo leaned down, and kissed Lizzie, straight on the lips.

THE END

Well guys, what do you think? This is my first Lizzie Mcguire story, and my second fanfic! I hope you guys like it, review please!

Luv,

Donzabobo 


End file.
